Short Stories : Pharmercy
by WildBaggy
Summary: These are some short Pharmercy drabbles I write when feeling inspired :) I hope these two make you smile as they do for me, and that my writing has done them a fair amount of JUSTICE...heheheh...please have MERCY on me for that terrible joke... (Rated M for possible future NSFW) NSFW Chapters: N/A for now
1. Chapter 1 - The Christmas Baby

December 23rd. Two days before Christmas, and Fareeha's birthday.

Angela had woken up early that morning to prepare, of course. She went out to get the woman her favorite peppermint tea, and to make her favorite Egyptian dish from when she was a kid. Mloukhiya was gorgeous, Angela had to admit. Made with a vegetable she could only find in the local Middle Eastern market, boiled into a gorgeous soup and topped on rice and chicken. As strange as it sounded, adding lemon to it only made it better. A good amount bitter, incredible soupy texture. It sided with the rice perfectly.

Angela spent the morning making the dish, finishing only around ten minutes before she heard Fareeha's infamous morning grumble.

"Angela?..", she called down the stairs, rubbing her eyes and lifting her blanket back up onto her shoulders.

"Yes Fareeha?" A sneaky response, the mirth obvious in her tone.

"What in God's name is that smell?", the birthday girl asked loudly with a giggle, only earning another giggled response.

Without another word, Fareeha sprinted her way down the stairs, only nearly slipping once before she reached the kitchen.

And there it was. Angela, looking a bit frazzled, wearing her "Kiss the Medic" apron, and a perfectly staged dish of Mloukhiya in her hand. Well, her extended hand.

Before Fareeha could even react, the dish was behind her in a wrapped arm and Angela was on her toes, their lips brushing with the woman's words.

"Happy birthday, my love..", she cooed, trying to sound sensual but eventually breaking down into more giggles. She was too excited about her work to even try and tease her wife.

Nonetheless, Fareeha was blushing in her response. It took her a while to even try to speak.

"Wow..Angie you…"

A long pause, the Egyptian's look switching from surprise to adoration.

"Thank you, my angel," she whispered softly, as if the silence around them were breakable. Carefully, Fareeha pulled the bowl from the blonde's hand and set it on the table, turning back around towards her and allowing her blanket to drop to the ground.

Before Angela could give her a playful scold, she was up in Fareeha's arms with a tiny squeal.

"Fareeha I-", she tried, only to be cut off by a dizzying kiss. Gott, this woman was delicious. Even in the early morning, the mere feeling of their lips locking was enough to make Angela go completely hot.

This heat lasted long after their brief kiss, and not only because it had spiraled into a gorgeous cycle of brushing tongues and dominance quarrels. Bra straps were pulled at, backs pushed to walls, hair tugged.

It was nothing but passion.

Fareeha was feeling feisty, and it was working completely in Angela's favor. It took every ounce of self control she had to hold her hand out to stop her.

"Your food will get cold," she whimpered childishly, pouting at her like an injured puppy.

Fareeha had different plans. Pupils blown, her breath completely gone. There was no way that she was letting this slip away. She lifted Angela higher into her arms, cupping her cheek for a moment.

But that look in her eyes..she was so proud of herself, and Fareeha couldn't ruin that for her. God knows how early she woke up to make this for her.

Her wife had worked hard to cook for her...With a heaving sigh, she gave a tiny nod, kissing Angela's cheek and stuffing her face into the woman's neck.

"Thank you, habibti," she whispered softly, leaving soft kisses to the exposed skin until Angela gave a quiet giggle.

Pulling away, Fareeha gave a quiet joke.

"I knew there was a reason I married you." A smirk graced her lips, and she was given the expected swat at her arm.

"My cooking skills?" The joke was continued, and it only made Fareeha's heart grow fonder. She shook her head and returned to the blonde's neck, her tongue brushing the heat beneath her lips. "That too..", she sighed, only pulling away when the Egyptian began to get ahead of herself again.

Finally, she payed attention to the food that was made for her and sat down slowly, pulling Angela into her lap with a content hum. She reached out and took a bite, and tears filled her eyes. The entire dish reminded her of the times she'd had with her mother. The wonderful times with Helix, and her and Angela's wedding. It seemed the angel had chosen it for a reason. Fareeha looked over her wifes shoulder, raising a brow and biting her lip, and Angela gave her a questioning look.

"It's perfect.."

And of course, Fareeha wasn't just talking about the food.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Morning Bird

Rustling sheets, and then a cold air on her shoulders. The blanket had been pulled away from Fareeha's bare back, and the air from the open window sent the first set of shivers down her spine. The next, to be sent by the pair of lips that had ventured there the night prior.

Those lips, warm and soft. And, God, that tongue. That smooth, crisp tongue that had sent cries into the ceiling. Fareeha could feel her heart stop as they rested lazily on her shoulders.

Giving the blonde behind her a soft hum, Fareeha turned to look at Angela, her eyes now looking over her shoulder.

Angela didn't cower from Fareeha's stare. No..instead, she continued her lips down the womans back. Holding full eye contact. Past her shoulders, down her spine until she brushed forward past her breasts. Down until she'd pulled the blankets off the woman's waist.

And there it was. That eagle tattoo. That gorgeous eagle tattoo. Complete with twisting, thin lines. Black feathers with golden accents, twisting in threads around blue shafts.

The tattoo that sent Angela smirking, and the one that only made the awe towards her partner grow. She had gotten it after one of their most intense missions yet. Bullets flew past Angela's face, and it was a sensation she'd never experienced before. She was a medic, but she was not used to the skies. Not used to being targeted in a way so...real. So intense.

She had Fareeha to thank for her life, and after she did, the woman got the tattoo. It was something to symbolize their trust and care for each other. Two elegant birds, twined together into a single, brave being.

Trailing her lips across bold wings, Angela felt Fareeha twitch under her tongue, and it only pushed her forward. She nipped gently at the woman's skin, soothing quickly with her tongue before moving up above the bird and placing a dark hickey there. She only stopped when Fareeha jerked her hips forward, leaving the teasing where it was.

This, of course, did not sit well with her girlfriend. The Egyptian groaned quietly and finally flipped over onto her back, her breath catching as she locked eyes with her lover. Angela was staring hungrily up at her, and Fareeha felt her stomach drop.

It was too early for this, wasn't it? Too much in too little time.

Any rational person would've said 'No, Angie, too much. Let's cuddle instead'...

But since when was Fareeha rational anyway?


End file.
